Thirteen Again
by iheartedward12
Summary: What will happen when a surprise visitor comes back- for good. Forgotten memories are remembered, and things that you didn't even know happened are told. For Tracy and Evie, their carefree life is about to get dangerous.
1. Preface

_Trac_y's POV

I stood there crying, sad and mad and betrayed. One by one, I slowly ripped the pictures off my wall, and tossing them in the trash after shredding them to bits. After they were all off my wall, I moved to the closet. I ripped up all the photos, and anything that I had borrowed. Tears streamed down my face and onto the floor as I erased everything in my room- and my memory- that reminded me of her. Of my best friend. OF my sister. Of Evie.


	2. Who's Back?

_**ONE AND A HALF YEARS LATER!!!!!**_

Ring, ring!

"Trac, your phone!" Mason yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm Coming!!!" I yelled, annoyed. I was still in a hangover from the night before. I slowly crawled out of bed and down the stairs. It still felt weird with this new house, having to walk down the stairs to get to the kitchen. A little less than two years ago, I would have been exuberant about having such a big house, but lately since I haven't been spending much time around it. I groaned as I picked up my phone and looked at the number. 500-9560. This had been like, the twentieth time that number had called in the last week! I had no idea who it was, and I didn't want to pick it up and talk to some serial killer or something. I walked back up to my room.

"Who is it? Poncho, again?" Mason asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Mason, I am _so_ over Pancho! He is like, so yesterday.'"

"Who is it then today?" he asked. Almost everyone at my school- and my house- knew that I went through boyfriends faster than anyone could imagine.

"Pedro, gosh!" I said, stomping up the stairs. I slammed my door and flopped back down on the bed.

"Don't slam doors, sweetheart!" my mom called from the basement.

"Shut up!" I yelled. Moms are so annoying, I thought. Seconds later, I got a text from Pedro.

Want 2 meet da park??? I got some pot. 12:00. XOXO Pedro

I smiled and responded:

Sure. C u midnite! XOXO Trac.

I really was in the mood to get high, I thought, taking a deep breath.

**MIDNIGHT**

I sneaked out my window at 11:45 and climbed down the ladder. I started walking to the park, but soon after imagining Pedro and getting high, I picked up into a jog. I got there a little early, and then sat down on a nearby bench to wait. After a little bit, I saw a shadow of two figures kissing on the hill.

"I'll be right back!" a male voice said. He walked away and into the light. He started walking towards me, and I realized suddenly who it was.

"Hey baby," Pedro said, pulling me in for a kiss. I roughly pushed him away, starting to tear up. 'What's wrong?" he asked. I turned away childishly.

"I saw you. With the other girl," I said blankly.

"Oh, Trac! We broke up weeks ago! She just keeps coming back, But _you_, Tracy, are my life now," he said softly. I slowly turned back around to face him, my anger rising.

"Then why were you kissing her, huh? Just leave Pedro! I never want to see your ugly face again!" Pedro backed away.

"You know what? I hate you Tracy!" he yelled.

"Then get the hell out of my life! NOW!" I screamed, my voice hoarse. Pedro gave me one last glare before running away. I sat down on the bench again and sobbed for a few minutes. I looked up every so often, and I saw him making out with the other girl on the girl.

"F-you asshole," I muttered, and put my head down on the table.

"Hey," a quiet voice said from behind me. I jumped out of my seat to see a shadow jumping down from the tree behind me. I started breathing harder and harder at that way too familiar voice. My heart rate sped up a notch as the retreating figure stepped out of the shadows.


	3. Evie Again

"It's me. Evie," she said in that amazing voice she had. Evie. Evie, Evie, Evie.

"Evie," I breathed silently. "Evie?" I half-yelled.

"Yeah, Trac. It's me," she said quietly. I paused for a second to think. Evie. My... my... My sister, my worst nightmare, my enemy, my betrayer, my... best friend.

"Evie!" I yelled. "Who do you think you are, leaving like that, betraying me to everyone! You think you can just come back into my life after all the bad things you've done. To me! To my family! You've ruined my whole entire fucking life!" She sniffed, and I instantly felt a little guilty. But just a little, because after all, what I had said was true.

"Yeah, you're right," she whispered, sobbing. "But that's kinda why I came back."

"Why? To make my life horrible? To destroy me? Because if it is, you can go back to wherever the hell you came from! You've already done that, Evie!" I hissed.

"Tracy, please! I'm here to apologize!"

"Why? I don't even need your fucking apology!" I yelled, crying now too.

"For using you, for ripping your family apart. For everything else. I was a lying, cheating bitch. I was horrible Tracy, I know it. And I made you who I was. I'm so sorry. I love you, Tracy. Always have, always will. You're my best friend. You're my sister." Evie sniffled out. And she was right. About everything. She was horrible, and she knew it. But we were best friends, we were sisters. Always had been, always would be.

"I love you too, Evie," I whispered. Evie sat down next to me and I hugged her. She put her head on my shoulder, and the tears streamed down both of our faces, neither of us knowing whose was whose. But it didn't matter. Nothing else did, because Evie was back. Finally. Forever.

"Why? Why are you here? I mean, you must have really hated me when you left," I said, still in shock after an hour of Evie back. We were still at the park, sitting on the table.

"No, Tracy, I never hated you. I just felt- abandoned. I thought that I had finally found a home, and then... yeah," she said quietly. "And the thing its Tracy- Brooke, she, she died. Ever since the day she passed away, I'd been trying to call you, but you never picked up. I figured you hated me so much you never wanted to see me again."

"Oh my gosh! Brooke died? What happened?" I gasped.

"Um, she died of alcohol poisoning."

"Ooh. Well, anyway, I had no idea who was calling me, actually."

"Oh," Evie responded. We were both quiet for a minute, millions of thoughts running through our heads.

"What are you going to do?"

"What should I do?" we said at the same time, laughing a little.

"Mel... isn't too fond of you anymore, to put it lightly," I said.  
Evie sighed. "I figured."


	4. Group Hug :D

_Evie's POV_

"Well..." Tracy said. "Why don't you just stay with me, like, in secret? Mel doesn't come into my room very much... when she does just hide in the closet or under the bed or something."

"So what, I'm going to live under your bed my whole life?" I snorted, thinking of lying in dust all day long.

"No, no. I'll slowly tell Mel that you're not evil-" I said, smiling, and I laughed, "-and eventually tell her about Brooke, asking if you can move in with us. She'll say yes, after all, the only reason we didn't the first time was because Brooke was back, so…" she stopped abruptly and we were quiet for a second. I was surprised Tracy would bring back up those old memories. They were behind us. I touched her shoulder.

"Tracy- are you sure that's the reason?" I said gently. Tracy looked up at me with fierce eyes.

"Evie," she said firmly.

"Hey, it's okay. Those days are behind us. We aren't wild and crazy anymore, well we are, but in a good, non-drugged way! It has been a whole year, Trac. We aren't like that anymore. Things will be great, I promise. E aren't thirteen anymore. This is a new year. This is _fourteen_." I liked the way that sounded. Like a speech or something.

Tracy sniffled. "Okay Evie, let's do it. But I need to talk to you about something first."

"Kay…" I said, confused. What did she need to tell me.

"Are you still like that? Since you left- did you steal, smoke, cheat, lie?" Tracy asked, looking up into my eyes.

"What? Tracy, that doesn't matter. We are fourteen. Together," I said quickly, not wanting to admit what happened after I left.

"Evie, I need to know."

"How about you tell me how you've been?" I asked.

"Evie! Fine but you tell me after!"

I took a deep breath. "fine," I agreed.

"Okay…" Tracy started. "I cut. I stole even more, and I got caught. I've gone through so many boyfriends I can't remember half their names. I took every drug imaginable…" Tracy went on, sobbing as she said each thing. I took her hand.

"IT's okay. IT's okay Trac. I did all of that. Even worse. I did _it_ with so many guys. Tracy, we need eachother. We really do. We will get through this. Together," I said, determined.

"Promise?" said Tracy.

"Yeah. No more using you and then dumping you for Ohio or wherever I went," I said, smiling weakly.

"Tracy!" I heard a voice yell from across the park. Mason! It was Mason! It felt so good to be back home with my real family, even if they didn't want me.

"Tracy!" he yelled again.

"Shit," Tracy whispered. "Um… hide! Quick!" It was too late.

"EVIE? What the hell? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Mason yelled.

"Mason, shut up! Yes it's Evie! And Brooke died, for your information. And yes, Evie is going to live with us.

"Shit, Tracy? Did you even tell mom yet?" Mason asked.

"Well, no… but…"

"No, Trac. Mom's going to throw a fit! We have to hide her," Mason said, taking our idea out of our heads.

"Wait! Mason, you aren't mad?" I said, jumping up.

"Evie," Mason said, sighing. "I can't be mad at you. I… I…" he said. I froze. Was Mason going to say the three words?

"Evie, he's in love with you!" Tracy said, bouncing up and down. "Mason and Evie, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," she said, teasingly.

"Shut up Tracy!" we both yelled. She laughed. Suddenly Mason pulled me to him and kissed me. Hard. I kissed back equally as hard. As we stood there, kissing. All my feelings returned from when I had gone. I kissed him passionately as I thought about love. I loved him. I loved Evie. I loved Mel. Even Brady… was okay.

"I love you guys," I said, hugging Mason, and pulling Tracy in to hug also.

"I love you too, Evie. Ugh, you too Trac." I could feel them both smiling and we walked home together, the happiness radiating all around us.

Okay, let's get something clear. Evie loves Mason as a boyfriend, and Tracy ONLY as a friend. NO threesomes here lol :D


	5. Accidents

Finally, I spat it out. The thing I'd been thinking about ever since I came.

"Tracy, I think we should stop," I declared. She rolled around in the bed to face me.

"Stop what?" she said sleepily.

I sighed. "You know, doing stuff. Drugs, sex, stealing…" I said, trailing off as I tried to imagine my life without that stuff.

She snorted. "This is Evie Zamora talking, right?" she said.

"Tracy I'm serious!" I knew she would take it like that. "We should try to be normal kids. I mean, we are only 14!"

'No way! It's so fun! You know it is more than anyone, Evie!" Tracy laughed.

"Yeah, I would know," I said in a hollow voice. Tracy looked up.

"Sorry," Tracy said quietly.

"Whatever," I said, shaking it off.

Tracy took a deep breath. "You're serious, aren't you?" she said, a look on her face that said she already knew the answer. I nodded, and Tracy nodded back.

"We'll do it together, Trac, like I said. I love you Tracy. You're my girl. Don't you remember that?" I said, hugging her.  
"Yeah, I do," she said. "Well let's start right now," she said, pulling out her cigarette and throwing the box away. I smiled to myself. We could do this, just had to keep trying. Maybe this time it would actually work, I thought, dozing off into sleep.

Knock, knock! I woke up and saw a boy I faintly remembered know on the window.

"KK!" Tracy shouted and started to get out of bed. I pulled her back.

"Remember, Trac?" I asked, smiling. She frowned.

"Please Evie, just once?" she pleaded. I shook my head no. She groaned.

"Fine! KK, I'm not going. Sorry," she said, slamming the window. She giggled after he left.  
"Goodnight Evie."

"Night, Trac," I said, fading off into a dreamless slumber.

Tracy's POV

I laid in bed, thinking about Evie's arrival. I was extremely happy, of course, that she was back, but how long could she stay before Mel found out? My thoughts were interrupted by Evie herself.

"Tracy, I think we should stop," she stated. Huh? I thought. I turned around to look at her.

"Stop what?" I said, a little tired.

She sighed, and I started to get a little worried. "You know, doing stuff. Drugs, sex, stealing…" she whispered, trailing off.

"What?" I snorted. "This is Evie Zamora talking, right?" I said, scared that she was serious.

"Tracy I'm serious!" she yelled quietly. "We should try to be normal kids. I mean, we are only 14!"

"No way! It's so fun! You know it is more than anyone, Evie!" I laughed, immediately realizing that it was mean.

"Yeah, I would know," I said in a hollow voice. I looked up.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Whatever," she said, shaking her head. Ugh. Now I felt terrible.

I took a deep breath. "You're serious, aren't you?" I said, even though I already knew the answer. Evie nodded, and I slowly nodded back, trying to imagine my life without any that stuff.

"We'll do it together, Trac, like I said. I love you Tracy. You're my girl. Don't you remember that?" she said, hugging me. I hugged her back, remembering that day clearly.  
"Yeah, I do," I said. "Well let's start right now," I said, pulling out mt cigarette and throwing the box away. I smiled to myself. We could do this, I thought confidently.

Knock, knock! KK! I remembered. Oh, shit. Our new deal.

"KK!" I shouted and started to get out of bed. Evie pulled her back. God.

"Remember, Trac?" she said, smiling. I frowned.

"Please Evie, just once?" I pleaded, hoping she'd give in. She said no.

"Fine! KK, I'm not going. Sorry," I said, slamming the window. I giggled just a little after KK left. It was a little fun.  
"Goodnight Evie," I said, dozing off into a dreamless sleep.

"Night, Trac."

Evie's POV

The whole thing was going pretty well. Amazingly well, actually. Mason didn't tell a soul, Mel had no idea I was here, even though I felt a little bad, I did love her too. Also, we had thrown away all of our drugs and shit. We were definitely on our way to completely stopping. Spring break was over, and tomorrow I'd be going back to school. Finally. I would see Astrid and Medina, even little Noel and Yumi who I hated. But still, it would be great to be truly home again.

"You ready Evie?" Trac called from outside.

"Yeah, just a minute!" I called, putting on one last coat of lip gloss. I ran outside and hopped into Mel's car.

'I'm so glad Mel isn't home when we go and come back from school!" Tracy exclaimed.

"We really lucked out!" I agreed.

"What, I don't even get a thank you? You know, you could be walking t0 school right now!" Mason called from the driver's seat.

"Yeah right, Mason. You would never let Evie _walk_ to school." Tracy laughed.

"True, but I could make you," he said. I laughed. Even though he never admitted it, Mason loved Tracy and would never make her walk.

" Sure you would, tough guy… but thank you. I said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. Tracy turned away wrinkling up her nose. I turned to her. "You're gonna have to get used to that, Tracy," I noted. She groaned and pressed her face against the window.

She mumbled something like, "Not if I can help it." Mason and I both laughed.

"We are here," Mason announced, and I turned around to see the school. It hadn't changed at all. As soon as we got out of the car, people started pointing and whispering. I ignored them and held my head high, linking arms with Tracy.

"Bye bye!" I called to Mason, giving him a little wave.

"Bye Evie," he called back. Most of the day went through smoothly, once people had noticed and dealt with the fact that I was back. Astrid hadn't minded at all, and was thrilled to see me.

"Evie!" she called, pulling me into a hug. I winked at Tracy over her shoulder. "You guys want to come over after school and get high with me?" she asked. I looked at Tracy.

"Sure, we'll go!" Tracy said, and pulled me away into Mason's car.

"What the hell, Tracy!" I said, mad. "We aren't going!" I said.

"Come on Evie! We'll go, we don't have to get high! Just one smoke, of none! You don't have to smoke!" she said. I sighed and gave a nod of approval.

The afternoon flew past, and soon we were at Astrid's house. Astrid and Tracy were rolling around and jumping on the kitchen table.

"Come on Evie! Just a little!" she yelled to me. I sighed, and snorted a little bit. Once I started, I could not stop. Before I knew it, I was flying in the air with them.

"I'm a bird! I'm a bird!" I yelled, and they joined in with me. I saw a baseball bat in Astrid's brother's room across the hall. I picked it up started swinging it.

"I'm a professional bird ball player!" I yelled, giggling and snorting more. "Throw me a ball!" I screamed, laughing at how that sounded. Tracy ran to the kitchen and picked up a knife. She threw it at me and I swung the bat, hitting it across the room. Astrid laughed, running over to me and taking the bat.

"Throw me a ball!" she said, hysterically laughing. Tracy threw another knife, and she swung. I froze in mid-laugh as I watched the knife miss the bat and go through Astrid's chest. I looked over at Tracy and she was frozen too.

"Oh my god. Oh my god," she said, hyperventilating. Astrid groaned, and he eyes went up in her head.

"Shit!" I yelled. I ran over to Astrid and pulled the knife out. I checked to see if she was breathing.

"Is she okay? Is she okay?" Tracy yelled frantically, pacing around the house. I kept my head there for one second, two, three, four, five…

"Tracy. We killed Astrid."


	6. Awake

Thanks so much for the amazing reviews! I love you guys! I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated forever I've been really busy but here it is. Enjoy and comment!!!

Tracy's POV

"Tracy. We killed Astrid," Evie had said, and ever since I kept hearing those three words run through my head. We killed Astrid, we killed Astrid, we killed Astrid…

Suddenly Evie and I were at a cemetery, there was a minister there, and mom, and dad, and Mason…. Astrid's parents and sister… the whole school! Oh my god, I thought as I realized where we were.

"Would anyone like to say a few words? Ms. Jaymes, perhaps?" the minister suggested. Astrid's mom stepped up; I could tell she had been crying. When she opened her mouth, the last thing I expected in the world came out.

"THEY DID IT!!!! TRACY FREELAND AND EVIE ZAMORA KILLED MY ASTRID! THEY KILLED HER!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly the police came, and Evie and I were being dragged away.

"No, no! Please!! It was a mistake we didn't mean to!!!!!!!!!!"

In the background I could hear Astrid's mom still yelling. "TRACY! TRACY! TRACY!"

"Tracy? Tracy? Tracy?" a voice said. I looked up to see Evie and my mom peering over me.

"Mom… Evie. Wait! Mom! What?- Evie- you… what, no! Mom!"

"Oh Tracy!" my mom cried, tears streaming down her face. "My Tracy! Travis! Mason! She's up!" Immediately I heard two huge sighs of relief and footsteps running over to me. I looked around to see I was in a white bed… a hospital?

"Mom? What am I doing here?" I looked over at her but she was too busy sobbing to answer. I noticed she was crying into my dad's shoulder.

"Travis…" she said. Dad patted her back.

"Tracy, do you remember anything…?"

"No, not really, why?" I saw the looks upon their

faces, especially Evie's. "What happened?"

"Um… You and Evie were hanging out with Astrid and-" I gasped, the memories coming back.

"Evie- did it really happen…?" I looked at her, guessing the answer from her face. "No, no! Astrid isn't dead! She can't be! NO! It didn't happen! TELL ME IT DIDN'T HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled looking from face to face. Mom tried to put her hand on my shoulder, but I jerked away, tears coming down. "No mom I'm horrible… I'm horrible!" I said, the waterfalls pouring down. My mom turned away to talk to my dad and the nurse for a second, and Evie leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I told Mason. But no one else knows. _No one_," she said.

"Tracy…" my mom said when she came back. "Nothing was your fault. You did nothing wrong. Whoever the murderer is, they are going to find them. We have to go now sweetie, the nurse needs to have us sign some papers. I love you," she said, bending over to kiss my forehead. I was confused, when I realized she had no idea, that we _were_ the murderers.

"We'll check back in soon honey," my dad said, patting my head and walking out behind my mom. Then it was just Evie, Mason, and me alone in the room. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever as the truth came crashing down on us. Finally, Mason broke the stare and turned away to walk out of the room.

"Come on Evie. Trac needs some alone time," he said, pulling her out.

"I love you Tracy. We'll get through this together," she whispered in my ear before turning around leaving the room.


End file.
